


Cold in the Kingdom

by BelladonnaWyck, raiast



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Character Death, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Will or Hannibal, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Public Chase, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Season 2 AU, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiast/pseuds/raiast
Summary: He could taste blood in his mouth; copper-bright and staining his teeth, slipping down his chin and curling around his pronounced jaw, pooling in the divots of his collarbones. His chest heaved, sweat gathered at the back of his neck and his lower back.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 293





	Cold in the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_about_the_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/gifts).



> A request from the lovely Fishie! We adore you, darling! Prompt was: A/b/o, Omega Hannibal, Alpha Will. Pubilc chase and claiming/mating.

He could taste blood in his mouth; copper-bright and staining his teeth, slipping down his chin and curling around his pronounced jaw, pooling in the divots of his collarbones. His chest heaved, sweat gathered at the back of his neck and his lower back. 

Public chases weren’t always this violent, though the actual mounting and any claiming that came of them could be. Hannibal Lecter, however, did not cower from the dark; wasn’t some simpering, demure Omega with water-rimmed eyes and slick-drenched thighs. He had teeth, and claws, and wouldn’t hesitate to discourage unwanted attention with the weapons nature had afforded him. 

The campus of Quantico hadn’t been the ideal location for him to begin experiencing pre-heat symptoms, but he couldn’t find any fault in the beauty of the irony. Will Graham, the only Alpha that had ever interested him, was here, Hannibal’s accidental plan coming together more readily than the three separate plans he’d prepared for in order to even get them to this point, to the level of intimacy they’d already managed to find. 

Hannibal stalked across the campus, aware of his state of near disarray, and eyes focused on every Alpha he saw, some of them already circling around him, trying to herd him and force him to move where they wanted him so they could trap him, mount him, breed him and mate him. 

A snarl ripped itself free from his throat as one of the younger cadets got too close, inexperienced and probably only fresh from his first Rut. He growled back at Hannibal, prompting the Omega to strike out, sinking already bloodied teeth into the Alpha’s forearm, coming away with the top layer of skin scraped away and the fresh taste of warm red in his mouth. 

While he was distracted, a larger, bulky Alpha with muscles that rippled down his arms and a barrel chest leapt at him, managing to knock the air from his lungs as he hit the ground at the wrong angle. The Alpha scrambled to mount him, rutting aimlessly against Hannibal’s still clothed ass, smearing his pungent precome across the grey fabric, the Alphas cock already out of his open zipper. 

Hannibal howled his anger, throwing his head back to head-butt the other man, a gleeful smirk splitting his lips into a ghastly smile when he heard the pained grunt and smelled the immediate flow of blood from a broken nose. 

Hannibal hadn’t participated in a public chase since he was much younger, when he was far more interested in getting fucked until he was satisfied. His Heats had, for the most part, been controlled events in the years since, managed by suppressants that were designed to limit his biannual Heats to only once every few years, often spent alone or with a carefully selected partner. 

Until Will Graham had entered his life and thrown all of his best-laid plans into the roiling ocean of his tempest-colored eyes. 

Will was a singular, spectacular creature. Hannibal would admit he’d been a bit hasty, close enough to regretful that it made his teeth ache and grind in his mouth from the thought, with sending Will to the BSHCI. But, even with his brain ablaze and all the cards stacked against him, Will had  _ seen _ Hannibal, seen to the heart of him, tar-black and predatory. He knew Hannibal in a way that no other had ever come close. 

It was cold in the kingdom of Will’s regard, but Hannibal would rather reside there than any other place he’d ever known. There had been a time, albeit brief, when he’d doubted himself, when he’d thought Will lost to him forever. And then the lovely Alpha had appeared in his waiting room with a fresh haircut and smartly pressed clothes, looking for all the world like he was about to extend a courtship, no longer the rumpled, sleepy-eyed man from  _ before  _ incarceration had turned him nearly feral. No, this Will Graham was a predator in his own right, eyes sharp and teeth glinting like knives around the corners of his too-tight smiles.

Will still rebuffed Hannibal’s more friendly overtures, though he  _ had _ continued to accept Hannibal’s invitations to his table. His conversation was far more direct than it had been before Hannibal had sent him away, his tone cool and clipped, his stare icy and calculating. But he was  _ there, _ present for his appointment every week like clockwork, wandering through Hannibal’s kitchen and dining room as Hannibal plated dinner, even now his scent lingered in all of Hannibal’s most private of sanctuaries, saturating everything around him.

He longed to make art with Will Graham, to paint themselves carmine beneath the pale light of the moon, but the Alpha was proving to be quite the elusive creature. Just when Hannibal thought he was making headway, when it seemed his efforts to entice the profiler were working, Will seemed to realize he was drifting too close to the Omega, holding his gaze for too long, and he would insert distance between them once more, turn his eyes to the wall, the ceiling, the floor; anywhere that wasn’t Hannibal’s face.

Hannibal had hoped Will would come to him on his own, let go of the self-imposed denial that weighted his existence - had even come close, the night he killed Randall Tier. He had savaged the Alpha with his bare hands, delivered him - quite literally - to Hannibal’s table. He’d proven to Hannibal that he could protect and provide, and then allowed Hannibal to extend his own form of each, when he cared for Will’s bloodied knuckles and helped him dismember the body.

Will hadn’t stayed, after. He’d collected the parts of Randall he deemed necessary and left Hannibal aching and alone. All was forgiven, the moment Hannibal stepped into the museum and saw what the Alpha had created for him.  _ For them. _ He had thought then, perhaps foolishly, that Will would return home with him. That they would feast and mate and bond as they should have the previous night. But Will, as usual, only left him with a knowing glance and a murmured confirmation that he would see him for his normal session.

Hannibal was, quite honestly, at the end of his patience with Will’s antics, frustrated with the Alpha’s inability to simply  _ let go _ when Hannibal had made it quite clear to the man that he wouldn’t let him fall. Which was why Hannibal was out now, trying to track down the profiler when, by all logic, he should be at home getting supplies ready for his Heat. Will would likely see this for the manipulation it was, albeit unintentionally, but Hannibal was fairly confident a heavy dose of biology would be enough of a boost for Will to break through that final, crumbling wall he so desperately held erected between them.

Hannibal scrambled out from under the bulky Alpha, who was still reeling back with a muffled howl of pain as his focus shifted to his injured face, large, clumsy hands grasping at his bloody nose. Hannibal’s Omega purred at the sight and he was tempted to lick the taste from the other man’s face, but he had a focus, a purpose for being here. This Alpha meant  _ nothing _ .

He snarled at another young Alpha, one that had been drawing closer with curiosity and hunger; Hannibal’s bared fangs and feral growl were enough to ward off the boy’s interest. He stepped away with hands held out, unthreatening, his eyes cast to the ground beneath his feet.

His own eyes darted across his surroundings, vision hazing slightly as his irises prickled, Omega gold flashing through them. He swallowed down the whimper that nearly erupted from his throat, struggled against the instinctive urge to whine, to cry out for a mate as his insides convulsed and slick seeped from his hole, soaking his thighs.

His gaze settled on the set of doors which would lead him into the building; would eventually lead him to the bowels of the laboratories and brightly lit corridors that Will frequented, incongruous a backdrop though it was.

_ Will. _

He might have growled the name out loud; might have only thought it. It mattered little, really, when the object of his affection, his obsession - the only being on this planet that possessed the capability to know, to see, to  _ understand _ Hannibal - was so near and yet still so far away. 

Hannibal forced his body forward with a determined growl, ignoring the way his insides spasmed rebelliously, the way his fever melted his skin and boiled his rational mind. It shouldn’t be possible, given the public setting and the sheer number of  _ Alphas _ that tread through the area on a daily basis, but the moment Hannibal made it into the far more confined space of the hallway, he was certain he could smell  _ his _ Alpha on the air.

The whine that poured from his throat only drew more attention - though his sweating and increasingly disheveled state was probably contributing to that just as much - the gaze of every Alpha within a twenty-foot radius of the entrance snapping to Hannibal’s presence as he whimpered pitifully for a mate who may or may not actually even  _ want _ him.

He stumbled, losing his footing temporarily and catching himself on the smooth glass of the wall, keeping one hand on its cool surface as he continued forward, snarling at any Alpha that got too close or even looked at him for too long. 

Finally, after what felt like eons, Will’s scent thickened, grew strong enough that Hannibal knew he was close, that Will was  _ here _ . 

Mere seconds later, the man appeared, as if summoned by Hannibal’s wild need, his desperate thoughts, materializing from an open doorway that led to one of the offices; Jack’s office. Hannibal growled lowly at the thought, knowing it was a dangerous game he was playing with Will, especially when Uncle Jack presumed he held so many of the cards. 

He pushed the thought aside, however, as soon as he made eye contact with Will, the Alpha’s upper lip pulling back in a snarl as he opened his mouth to breathe in some of Hannibal’s enticing, thick scent, his Heat so close that he could taste it in the back of his throat like sugar-water. 

“Alpha -” Hannibal whimpered pitifully, taking another shaky step towards Will. 

Will’s answering growl was enough to give Hannibal pause, shaking him slightly from his haze and pulling him back into himself enough to clear his head. Will sought out his eyes, searching them for whatever hidden agenda he most likely believed Hannibal to be concealing. 

Whatever he saw there must have been enough, because the Alpha unbuttoned his own shirt, shrugging out of his jacket and letting it drop carelessly to the blinding white tile of the hallway. 

_ “Run, _ Hannibal,” Will gritted out through clenched teeth, his eyes filling with the striking red of an Alpha nearing Rut. _ Hannibal’s Heat had triggered Will’s Rut. _ That wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be possible unless they were True Mates. 

Hannibal didn’t have time to consider it, no time to contemplate how he could follow this filigree-fine thread of new information to a successful conclusion, because Will had told him to  _ run,  _ and he was helpless but to obey. 

He ran; turned on his heel and darted back down the hall he’d come from, bursting through the front door in a flurry of confusion and snarling, snapping Alphas. If Will were in Rut this public chase would be even more dangerous - any Alpha that got too close to Hannibal was liable to end up dead in a dominance fight. 

Each step further away saw his resolve buckling, his Omega simultaneously howling in objection at being separated from its mate and basking in the thrill of the chase, overcome with the giddy anticipation of being hunted, taken over and mounted.  _ Claimed. _

How he longed to be claimed by Will, to belong to him and, in turn, own him fully. Their blood bond would rise above any lingering resentment, any uncertainty or unwillingness to submit to their natures, their very  _ biology, _ finally forced to admit they made a perfect match. Hannibal had long since ceased struggling against that very fact. Will, though, had taken far more coaxing.

Will was  _ much _ faster than Hannibal could have anticipated.

He barely made it outside, back into the fresh air of the courtyard, before he was being plowed into and taken down. It was, perhaps,  _ because _ he was outside that it took a moment for Hannibal to take in the scent the wind brought to him, to realize that the stench that surrounded him, choked his lungs and burned his nose, wasn’t that of his mate, but of a  _ rival. _

Hannibal howled with displeasure and snarled, thrashing in earnest as his pants were torn and tugged down his hips violently. He threw an elbow back and made contact with the unyielding mass of a solid, bulky torso, attempted to throw his head back, only to have a large, rough hand wrap firmly around the nape of his neck. The force applied to his Omegan pressure points stimulated the release of chemicals from his brain to flood his system and send his body into lax pliancy.

Hannibal realized he was helpless to fight off the Alpha at roughly the same time he realized it was  _ Jack Crawford _ accosting him. Jack Crawford, systematically ripping away his suit to bare him to the Alpha, to the sun and air and any witnesses that desired to watch this public claiming. Jack, laying his considerable weight over Hannibal’s back to pin him to the warm grass with devastating effectiveness.

Hannibal whined reflexively, signalling his distress and calling for his mate to soothe him. The sound only served to pull a sickening purr from Jack’s chest - one that was certainly intended to be reassuring but only managed to turn Hannibal’s stomach.

Jack Crawford’s death - and subsequent preparation - had been imagined by Hannibal on multiple occasions. These fantasies occurred with fairly regular frequency as the Director found more and more ways to offend Hannibal - at first, with his gruff, rough-edged personality and then with his stunning banality. The tableaux, the dinner he’d prepare after, crossed his mind more and more the closer he became to Will, the more smitten the profiler left him.

Hannibal did not at  _ all _ approve of the way Jack Crawford treated his Alpha. Will, the only other person who had ever  _ seen  _ Hannibal, who’d understood his art, deserved far more care and consideration than Jack had ever deemed fit to give him.

He regretted each and every time Jack’s pitiful life had been spared by Hannibal’s regard for Will Graham, as he lay spread beneath the man now, the slick of his own traitorous body, soaking his thighs and ass, about to be used to ease the way for this absolute brute to force himself inside of him, to make a place where he didn’t belong.

Hannibal tried to capture the groan forced from his lips as Jack’s cock managed to catch briefly between his cheeks, too close to his hole, too much for Hannibal’s Omega to fight against when he was already so close to full blown Heat. He was at war with himself, still thrashing and trying desperately to fight Jack off even as his thighs grew slicker and his rim contracted with every fresh pulse of slick. 

“Alpha -” Hannibal groaned and, though he knew he was addressing Will, Jack only seemed encouraged by the breathless whine, fingers sinking painfully into Hannibal’s skin where he squeezed him, keeping him immobilized. 

He could feel Jack’s breath spill warm down his neck, could feel his teeth brush against his skin, far too close to his bonding spot for his comfort, and then he felt  _ nothing.  _

A yelp. A rumbling growl that his Omega responded to immediately, the sound of  _ his _ Alpha, angry and aggressive in its depth. Hannibal scrambled to find his footing, remaining in a low crouch, close to the ground in case he needed to run, to defend himself. 

Will was glorious, an avenging god covered in blood all around his mouth, embedded beneath his nails. Hannibal watched as the Alpha spit and a chunk of flesh was expelled from his mouth. As his eyes scanned the scene before him, Hannibal saw the wound at Jack’s shoulder, the vivid crimson scratch marks across his right cheek. 

His eyes were wild, completely overtaken by Alphan red as they darted over Hannibal, checked for any harm to his person, and then turned seething rage back onto the Alpha that had attempted to steal his mate. Hannibal couldn’t tell if Will saw  _ Jack _ or just another  _ threat _ in that moment, but it was beautiful all the same to see him bare his bloody fangs and snarl out his displeasure.

Hannibal’s own mouth salivated at the thought of spilling Jack’s blood - so long a fantasy, but now he and his mate had a legitimate and, more importantly,  _ blameless _ reason to do so. No court in the world could convict Hannibal for laying waste to an undesirable mate, nor Will for slaughtering a rival Alpha while in Rut.

It was all the sweeter that they turned on him together, Will lashing out for the offense of attempting to claim what was his as soon as he decided Hannibal didn’t require his immediate attention. Hannibal fell into pace with him without delay, lunging forward to sink his claws into Jack’s vulnerable belly, to rent and tear at his viscera even as Will sank fangs directly into his neck and tore away, urging a lethal amount of blood to spill down his chest, staining the already dark fabric of his shirt even darker, tar-black and clinging to his body like a second skin.

Their snarls and growls mingled together, one beautiful melody laced through with Jack’s anguished, dying cries. His blood was  _ so hot  _ against Hannibal’s flesh, on his tongue, and Will looked so breathtakingly, devastatingly beautiful bathed in crimson, lips curled into a satisfied smile as he deemed the threat against them snuffed out, that Hannibal  _ ached _ for him. 

Still, he could see when the feral beast within Will shifted its attention from rival to mate, and it was only through Hannibal’s intuition and the blood soaking both of their bodies that he was able to wiggle free as Will lunged forward to pin him to the ground. He found his feet beneath him, sure and steady, far quicker than he might have anticipated, but didn’t pause to marvel at the wonder. He pushed forth into a dead sprint, fast as his limbs could take him, freely leaking slick and internally waiting,  _ longing _ for his Alpha to catch up and take him down.

They passed many others, he was sure, mostly because their scents filtered to him through his haze and their obscure, indistinct shapes blurred past him as he ran, seeing nothing as clearly as he saw the treeline of the woods ahead, each expansion of his lungs and heated pump of his legs ushering him towards the haven it would provide. He wasn’t ashamed to be claimed in front of others - certainly not. He would let a thousand unworthy eyes cast upon him as Will, his love, his  _ mate _ pinned him down and mounted him, bred him; sank fangs deep into his neck and laid a claim to him that would last until the sun burned out.

He may not have been ashamed, but it felt private all the same.They’d always existed in a realm made up of only the two of them - ever since they’d met - each interaction, each casual touch, and private smile; and later, every meaningful glance, every metaphor of blood and death and the unmerciful cruelty of God. This belonged to  _ them; _ no one else.

The recognition of reaching his goal, of meeting and surpassing the treeline of the densely wooded area bordering Quantico filtered into his mind at the same time as Will’s scent did, his presence a looming shadow pursuing, gaining, overtaking Hannibal until their bodies met solidly and crashed to the ground, rolling over again and again as Hannibal put up a feeble struggle for control, matching Will’s own teeth and claws for every snap and swipe until he was pinned to his back, the hard, solid line of his Alpha hanging over him, and the Omega in Hannibal conceded, melted and opened to his worthy victor.

His slick thighs parted automatically as he whined, head cast back and to the side to entice his Alpha with the long, unblemished line of his throat. Will, having cast aside his clothing in that fateful hallway in the bowels of Quantico, was nude, his large, thick and rather  _ hard _ Alphan cock rutting down against Hannibal’s own, against his thigh, slipping lower as he forced himself between Hannibal’s legs to prod against his wet, wanting hole.

Unlike the unworthy Alphas before him, Will had  _ no _ trouble finding Hannibal’s hole and lodging himself so deeply inside the Omega that Hannibal could feel him in his stomach, one of his own hands wandering down to his lower abdomen to feel Will move just beneath the skin. 

He arched into every wild, sloppy thrust, the squelching of his slick obscene in the relative silence of the sanctuary they’d found. Dirt and the detritus of the forest clung to Hannibal’s skin, digging into his back, and he relished in it, completely overwhelmed by his Omega. His hands found Will’s arms where they framed his hips, the Alpha practically holding Hannibal’s body up and against his thighs so he could drive into him with increasingly punishing thrusts. 

Hannibal tore his nails down Will’s skin, keening along with Will when the Alpha hissed sharply, a sound that trailed off into a rumbling purr. His mate was  _ pleased _ with him, and that pulled an answering purr from deep inside Hannibal’s chest. He’d never purred for an Alpha, never even felt remotely compelled to do so. But Will, it seemed, was freeing any number of instincts from Hannibal of late. 

“Alpha, please -” he nearly sobbed with how full he was, how desperately he wanted Will to knot him, to tie them together and bite into the delicate skin of his neck, keeping them tied in an altogether  _ other _ way.

It was nearly unbearably intimate to look up into Will’s eyes as the man plowed into him, to watch the blue fade away entirely and be overtaken by ink-black pupil and the flood of Alphan red that had yet to dissipate after their fight with Jack. Will bent low to lick at the exposed flesh of Hannibal’s throat like a kitten at a saucer of cream. His teeth barely glanced over the spot, instincts of his own compelling him to scent mark his mate, to find the perfect spot to bite him in preparation for leaving his claim. 

The Alpha nuzzled at him for several long moments, all the while continuing the steady motion of his hips as he plunged in and out of Hannibal’s lax, welcoming body. Without warning, Will froze above Hannibal; a low, warning growl rumbled violently from his chest as he moved to cover Hannibal completely with his arguably smaller body, even as the Alpha flexed his claws, desperate to spill blood.

_ ”Mine.” _ Will snarled, his lips pulled back and teeth exposed in a clear sign of aggression. Hannibal pulled himself back together long enough to catch the lingering scent of Alphas nearby, too close for his mate to allow it. The position they were currently in left them both too exposed, too open to attack. 

So he wasn’t surprised when Will yanked himself free of Hannibal’s body and flipped him as though he weighed nothing, putting Hannibal on his hands and knees and mounting him like an animal, a far easier position to defend them both in, his cock finding its way easily back between Hannibal’s parted thighs, hitting his prostate head on with each thrust inward. 

Hannibal could still sense the Alphas nearby, but it seemed whatever errant Alpha had gotten too close to their haven had moved away quickly enough after Will’s display. Hannibal’s fingers dug into the earth beneath him, dirt under his nails and covering his body as Will slipped into a primal space, taking his Omega with the single minded focus of a wild animal breeding its mate.

Hannibal fell pliant into Will’s firm and confident grasp, allowed the Alpha to hike his hips up high so that, when he did finally spill inside him, his seed would pool deep within Hannibal, improving the chances of conception. Fertility was unlikely at this point in his life, but the thought incensed him regardless. Hannibal would allow Will to fill him completely - with his  _ seed _ , with his  _ pups _ ; would allow the Alpha to tear into his body, hollow him out completely and then crawl inside so that nothing within him was anything other than  _ Will. _

He mewled helplessly when he felt Will’s considerable knot catch on his rim on a particularly brutal thrust, able only to thrash his head in agreement and scrabble against the shifting dirt beneath him in his futile attempts to push himself back into Will’s rhythm. He stilled with Will’s warning growl, and for a moment Hannibal had the horrifying thought that perhaps Will didn’t intend to knot him after all. Perhaps this was a  _ punishment _ , Will taking back the power he felt Hannibal had held over him for so long.

It would be just like Will’s casual brand of cruelty to torture Hannibal in that way; give him just enough of what he longed for, make him believe it was possible, and then rip it all away. As soon as the realization struck him, Hannibal knew, were that the case, he would understand, wouldn’t hold any resentment over it. Would, in fact, love Will even more.

Hannibal, as himself, understood and accepted this. The Omega within, however, howled for its mate’s knot and teeth, and Hannibal found his body redoubling its efforts at bucking back against the Alpha, attempting to force his knot inside every time it caught on his rim.

Will snarled in response and took them both to the ground, flattening Hannibal beneath him completely to stop his squirming and stretching the length of his body. His thrusts turned slow and deep, his mouth dipping down to nuzzle at Hannibal’s neck, still perhaps seeking out that perfect spot to bite. To claim. To  _ bond. _

He cried out with relief when Will finally pushed his way through, his hips flush against Hannibal’s ass as he buried his knot within him, Hannibal’s slick rim clenching down to encourage it to stay locked inside. He moaned as he felt Will fill him, his cock pulsing his seed deep, quenching the raging fire of Hannibal’s rapidly spiralling Heat to a more manageable simmer for the moment. His own cock twitched beneath him, spilling his release into the earth that he was pressed flush against, almost an afterthought.

“My Omega,” Will purred into the vulnerable flesh of his throat. “You’ll never be able to lie to me again.”

Will’s voice pushed back the haze numbing Hannibal’s mind like a gust of wind through a fog-laden valley, and Hannibal was pretty sure he remembered how words worked, but he couldn’t seem to pull forth any of his typical flowery prose or metaphors. He wet his lips, surprised for a moment at the taste of blood and dirt that coated them. Searching Quantico for his Alpha, killing Jack, their ecstatic chase into the trees; all of it already felt like a distant memory. 

His voice was rough when he replied, raspy from howls and whines that he barely remembered making. “Nor would I wish to.”

Hannibal turned to look at him then, over his shoulder, leaning as far back as he could manage to take him in more fully. There was a level of clarity and awareness behind Will’s eyes that brought Hannibal more fully back to himself, left him wondering exactly how deep Will actually was into his Rut. The Alpha looking back out at him through eyes the color of blood on the ocean was  _ his _ Will. Nothing there to indicate a loss of control or overwhelming instinct, even though the man had killed Jack mere minutes ago. 

Will must have found whatever he sought from Hannibal’s eyes, because he lunged forward, closing the ghost of distance between them and dug his teeth into the soft, fragrant skin of Hannibal’s neck, snarling against his flesh as he marked him,  _ bonded  _ him, both of them, together until time reversed. 

The show of dominance from his Alpha, the desperate and  _ confidant _ way that he laid his claim had Hannibal coming again, sudden and violent, clenching around Will’s knot and milking another load of seed from him. His low rumble of pleasure became a breathy whine as Will dragged his tongue over the wound, lapping away the blood and encouraging the mark to scar. It was almost unbearably intimate, and Hannibal’s chest  _ ached _ with the joy of knowing Will was finally  _ his. _ That he was Will’s.

His Alpha gave a warning growl as Hannibal began to squirm beneath him, desperate to change their position, to turn over and face his mate, to lay his own mark upon Will’s beautiful throat.

“I need to finish the bond,” Hannibal whined softly, and was surprised to feel Will’s chuckle rumble through his chest as it puffed hotly against his throat.

“We’ve got time, baby,” Will purred, smooth and nonplussed. He lapped at the wound on Hannibal’s neck a few more times. “Just relax. You wanted my knot so badly, and now you have it.”

_ “Will.”  _ He didn’t know what else he had to say to that. He just needed to say his Alpha’s name. He would chant only that for the rest of his life if he could.  _ Will. Will. Will. _

“It’s  _ done, _ Hannibal,” Will murmured against his ear, placed a soft kiss to his temple. “Don’t get worked up now. We need to get you home before the both of us are lost entirely.”

_ Home. _

He wasn’t certain if home was Baltimore or Wolf Trap. Fancy dishes and animal skulls or a mess of dogs and an out-of-tune piano. He figured it didn’t much matter, anyway. Regardless of their location,  _ home _ was wherever  _ Will _ was.

He was a little surprised to realize that it always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy our collaborative works you should follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BellaRaiWrites) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bellaraiwrites) for all sorts of extra content and teasers!
> 
> We also have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/jhdDeAn) where you can chat with us, throw us prompts, and post images/art inspired by our work! You may also catch a snippet or two of some WIPs!
> 
> 'Til next time! 💚💜 BellaRai


End file.
